


Goin' Down

by MsAndrogyny



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Rated T for, Swearing, Trapped In Elevator, well maybe not friends but at least they no longer hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAndrogyny/pseuds/MsAndrogyny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank knows it's the worst day of his life when he gets trapped in an elevator with his sworn enemy Gerard Way - who might turn out to be less of an asshole than Frank thought he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goin' Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Please do not send this to/share this with anyone affiliated with My Chemical Romance.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This never happened and I do not know these guys.

Frank looked up from his phone when the doors of the elevator opened and gone was his good mood. Gerard Way - Frank’s sworn enemy - had just stepped into the small space. Frank contemplated getting out and waiting for the next elevator, but the doors were already closing and he’d have to do a ninja roll to make it. Besides, it was only ten floors. Provided no one pressed the button on any of the other floors he’d only have to be in Way’s presence for a couple of minutes. And if anyone did press it Frank would be able to leave the elevator after all. 

Way ignored Frank entirely - as per usual - so Frank went back to his phone to check his email. Spam, spam, chain mail from his mother - he should really get her to stop sending those - more spam.

Frank sighed and closed the mailbox - opened Twitter instead to see if anyone had posted anything in the last… ten minutes. Jesus, maybe he should put away his phone altogether. He was starting to turn into one of those people glued to their phone twenty-four seven.

Like Way, Frank noted when the device slid back into his pocket. Every time Frank saw him, the man was swiping the screen - frowning or laughing his annoying laugh. The honking one. Frank really hoped Way wouldn’t start laughing while they were inside a tiny box where the sound would be amplified by the metal walls that were slowly closing in on Frank.

Fuck. Right. Claustrophobia. That’s why Frank always had his phone out while riding the elevator - to distract himself from the fact he was in a death box. He suddenly wondered if that was why Way was always on his phone as well. Probably not. He looked way too relaxed and was also glued to his phone when not in elevators. 

Suddenly the metal box jerked and Frank pressed himself against the wall while Way looked up surprised.

“What was that?” Frank asked panicked and Way eyed him before looking back to his phone. Frank tried to calm his racing heart and rushed breathing, but then the elevator jerked again and the lights went out.

“Oh God... Oh God, oh God, oh God.” Frank chanted while grabbing onto the railing that was attached to one of the elevator's walls. 

“Calm down. It’s probably nothing.” Way said with a calm voice that would’ve pissed Frank off if he wasn’t in such a panic right now. Way pressed the alarm button and waited. Nothing. He pressed it again. Still nothing.

“Hmm.” Way said. “That’s strange.” 

“Oh fuck, I’m going to die in an elevator.” Frank whined before eying Way’s silhouette. “With _you_.” 

“You think I’m thrilled about this? And don’t be such a cry-baby. You’re not going to die.” Way snorted.

“I don’t give a fuck about what you think.” Frank managed, but it sounded a little weak.

“Right. I forgot.” Way sighed while taking off his jacket and putting it on the floor. Next he crouched down before sitting down on the jacket - leaning his back against the wall. Frank realized the man was getting comfortable because it could be a while before they were saved. 

The realization made his knees weak and Frank slid down the wall - eyes closed - while taking a few deep breaths. He put the back of his head against the metal surface and swallowed hard before taking a few more calming breaths. 

“You claustrophobic?” Way asked.

“What’s it to you?” Frank sneered even though the other man probably couldn’t see his face too well in the dark.

“Well, I prefer you don’t use up all the oxygen in here.” Way said harshly. Frank didn’t answer - he focused on his breathing instead.

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.” Way sighed. “You should really try to calm down before you start hyper ventilating, though.” 

“Thanks. Hadn’t thought of that.” Frank said sarcastically. 

“What is your deal anyway?” Way asked annoyed. “Why do you hate me?” 

“Like you don’t know.” Frank rolled his eyes.

“I don’t. That’s why I’m asking.” Way sounded like he was starting to get pissed off. Good.

“You’re an idiot.” 

“That’s why you hate me? I’m an idiot?”

“Thank you for proving my point. No that’s not why I hate you, Way.”

“Then what is?!” Just a little more and Frank was sure Way would start pulling out his hair in frustration.

“Why do _you_ hate _me_?” Frank asked instead and was met with silence. “See? You don’t want to tell either, huh?” 

“I don’t hate you.” Way said softly. A shock of anger went through Frank’s body. Was this guy serious?! He didn’t hate Frank? 

“Then why did you fucking do it?” Frank couldn’t stop from asking.

“Do what?!”

“Steal my proposal!” Frank snapped. 

“What? What proposal?”

“The one that landed you in the fucking Art, Music and Culture Department, you prick.” Frank told him. “Do you have any idea how hard I worked on that proposal? I put hours, _weeks_ of my own time into that and then you swoop in and fucking steal it to get a fucking leg up.” 

“What the fuck are you on about? I didn’t steal your proposal.”

“It was published in the company’s newsletter, you idiot. I _know_ you stole it.” 

“I didn’t steal anything. That proposal was given to me.” Way snarled back. 

“So you admit you didn’t write it yourself? Did you tell the board about that, huh? That’s plagiarism.” 

“No, look,” Way sighed in frustration. “Remember Whitaker?”

“Of course I remember Whitaker.” Frank said annoyed. “He was the guy I was competing with. Until he got fired, that is.” Frank couldn’t stop the grin.

“Yeah, well, when he got fired he sent me an email. Wait…” Way said and suddenly the small space was lit up by a phone screen. Frank groaned and covered his eyes - not used to the bright light.

“Sorry.” Way muttered and the light was dimmed. He started swiping that screen of his and Frank had to clench his jaw not to make a sharp retort about it. 

“Ah, here.” Way said and held out the phone to Frank. An email was opened - sent by Al Whitaker a couple of months ago. Frank took the phone from Way to read the message.

  


_‘Hi Gerard,_

_You may have heard of my sudden termination. You may also have heard I was working on a proposal so I could secure my transferal to the Art, Music and Culture Department. Well, I have heard you were thinking about transferring as well and since I cannot use my work anymore and I don’t want to let it go to waste, I’d like for you to have it. You may use it as it is, you may make changes as you see fit, but I would really love to see a coworker make it to AMC._

_Kind Regards,_

_Al Whitaker’_

  


Beneath the message was an attachment and Frank opened it to find _his_ proposal, not Whitaker's.

“See?” Way said when Frank handed the phone back. “I didn’t steal anything. Whitaker gave it to me.” 

“Yeah, well…” Frank said, a little shocked he’d been so mad at the wrong person. “It’s still plagiarism.” It came out a little weak again. 

“Report me then.” Way sighed. “Why haven’t you, by the way?”

“Who’s going to believe me? I don’t have any proof I wrote it.” Frank said defeated and was met with silence again. He really did feel like shit for being such an asshole to Way the past few months. 

“I mean, I could show them my personal computer which I used to write most of it, but who can tell if I actually wrote that or stole it myself?” Frank continued. “It was going to be my golden ticket.” He said even softer. 

“It was a really good proposal.” Way said in the same tone.

“Thanks.” Frank sighed. 

“Was surprised Whitaker had the smarts to write it.” Way laughed without humor. “Should’ve known he didn’t.” 

Frank snorted as well. “You saying I’m smart?”

“Hot as well.” Way said and Frank looked up in shock.

“Shit, fuck, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that out loud. No, fuck, I mean-”

“You’re pretty hot yourself.” Frank said and grinned when the other man stopped talking. 

“I was only rude to you because you were so rude to me, you know?” Way said after a moment of silence. “Couldn’t figure it out. You seemed like a nice guy and all of a sudden you were so hostile to me.” 

Frank winced. “I’m really sorry about that.” 

“I’ll tell the board tomorrow that I plagiarized the proposal.” Way told him softly.

“What?” Frank asked shocked. “No, that’ll get you fired for certain.” 

“Yeah, but I only got the job because I used your work.”

“I can’t let you do that.” Frank shook his head. “Not if it means losing your job and a quality reference on your résumé. And- no, fuck, you know what? I don’t even _want_ that position anymore.” 

“You don’t?” Way sounded like he didn’t believe him.

“I do." Frank groaned. "I fucking do. But not if it’s gonna get you fired. I mean, you must be good at your job or else they would’ve transferred you back immediately.” 

“See?” A smile in Way’s voice. “Nice guy.” 

Frank let out a soft laugh. “Will you give this ‘usually a nice guy, but can be a complete asshole’ another chance? Let me make it up to you?” 

“What were you thinking?” 

“Well,” Frank paused. “We could start by getting a cup of coffee. And then you’ll decide if you want me to keep on making it up to you.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Another smile in Way’s voice - one that mirrored on Frank’s face. 

“I fucking love coffee.” Way added, earning a chuckle from Frank.

“Me too.” 

Suddenly the lights went back on and the elevator started moving again, and Frank caught a glimpse of that smile before Way looked up to the lights. 

“Oh good.” He said before pushing off the floor and picking up his jacket. He turned and held out his hand to help Frank up as well. 

“Let’s start over.” Way said when Frank was back on his feet - their hands still clasped. “I’m Gerard.”

“Frank.” He smiled widely. 

“Nice to meet you, Frank.” Gerard smiled back just as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Gerard let go of Frank’s hand and turned before stepping out of the metal box - completely ignoring the maintenance people asking him if he was okay.

“You coming for that coffee or what?” Gerard called over his shoulder and Frank grinned.

“Coming.” He called back and hurried after Gerard.


End file.
